TheLuckOfTheClaw's Peladophobian styled projects
This is for Illuminati confirmed and similar projects by TheLuckOfTheClaw. They are based on Peladophobian's videos. Conspiracy theories Something is Illuminati These projects are about confirming that something is Illuminati *Are hashtags the Illuminati? *Sonic 06 is Illuminati! *Mario is Illuminati! *4th of July is Illuminati *Chompy Mage is Illuminati *School is Illuminati *Gandalf is Illuminati *Blizzard Dragon is Illuminati *PlayStation is Illuminati *The Olympics are Illuminati *Adidas is Illuminati *Vi Hart is Illuminati *The Jedi are Illuminati *Bees are Illuminati *Despacito is Illuminati *Old Town Road is Illuminati Something is NOT Illuminati These projects are about confirming that something is not Illuminati * Undertale is NOT Illuminati ** First version - first watch or if the project is restarted before or during "SPOILER ALERT!" ** Alternate version - if the project is restarted after "SPOILER ALERT!" ** Wrong time version - if the computer's time is set to a time before the release date of Undertale The Sticks trilogy This trilogy reveals the "truth" about Sticks the Badger. WARNING! The titles of later projects cointain spoilers from previous projects! *Are Marine and Sticks the same character? *What is Sticks spying? *The secret of Sticks & the Illuminati revealed! Other conspiracy theories *Who is Sonic's true love? *How many people are there on Earth? *The Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Amy/Blaze love pentagon *Is magic real? *Proof of time travel *Who is Rey's father? *Why is there no Half-Life 3? *What does the iPhone 7 reveal? *Is RapunzafanMSP really 13? *Italy was part of Japan? - Origins of Mario *Is the Illuminati real? *This is Halloween *How to join Scratch Team (100-ish accuracy) *Does pineapple belong on pizza? *The Illuminati symbol is now a CIRCLE! *Is TheLuckOfTheClaw Nano? *What does Article 13 really mean? *What is T-Series? *THE END IS NEAR! (not clickbait) *The REAL end of the world? NOT Gangnam Style or T-Series! Bonus projects Games *Peladophobian's Trip to Mars *Peladophobian at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Catch the Illuminati! *Don't let Peladophobian catch you! *Undertale - Illuminati battle Videos *#ILLUMINATI (#SELFIE cover) * Peladophobian's trip to school * 10 squares are Illuminati! (later changed into "10 squares are respectful!") Projects combining the Peladophobian style with other video styles These projects use voice clips with images similarly to the conspiracy theories, but do not use the same music. They (so far) also feature comments by Scratchers. *Top 10 reasons why nanotechnology is BAD! (based on top 10 videos) *The SADDEST facts about Nanos (YIAY #1) (based on jacksfilms' YIAY series) Confirming the Illuminati trailers * TRAILER Confirming the Illuminati - the TV series * Confirming the Illuminati - TRAILER 2 * Confirming the Illuminati Trailer 3 Others * Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator * Illuminati Mouse Trail * My Illuminati projects but every time Illuminati is said, another Illuminati project starts * Are YOU Illuminati? (test) Appearances These are YouTubers, Wiki users, Scratchers, musical artists, other famous people and moviestars who appear or are mentioned by name in at least one project. Companies (such as Apple, Microsoft and T-Series) are not included here, but small groups of specific people (such as Ylvis) are. * Peladophobian * Vsauce/Michael Stevens * TheSkylanderBoy andGirl * jacksepticeye * PewDiePie * Vi Hart * Matthias * Jazza * jacksfilms * Markiplier * Jus Reign * Ninja * MrBeast * Jaiden Animations * RapunzafanMSP/Plattenum * PetStarPlanet/TheLuckOfTheClaw * vanobras (logo seen) * loebas * CramJam * gamer4445 * ShadowCatcher * TacoPony5877 * Multi-Fox14 * AshBoyAdrianJr * Taylor Swift * Ylvis * Katy Perry * PSY * Rachel Platten * Britney Spears * Daimaou Kosaka/Pikotaro * Luis Fonsi * Daddy Yankee * Eiffel 65 * Nano (singer) * Nano Omar * Rick Astley * Justin Bieber * Lil Nas X * Clint Eastwood * Toby Fox * 21 kid * Adi Dassler * Rudolf Dassler * Donald Trump * Hillary Clinton * Nostradamus * RosenRoll the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Many characters from series that TLOTC likes (or doesn't like) are also mentioned. * Snap Shot (Skylanders) * Doom Stone (Skylanders) * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro/Skylanders) * Knight Light (Skylanders) * Terrafin (Skylanders) * Terrabite (Skylanders) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Mario (Mario) * Luigi (Mario) * Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Marine the Raccoon (Sonic) * Sticks the Badger (Sonic) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) ** Ugandan Knuckles (VR Chat) * Amy Rose (Sonic) * Sally Acorn (Sonic) * Princess Elise (Sonic) * Mina Mongoose (Sonic) * Breezie the Hedgehog (Sonic) * RosenRoll (Sonic FC) * Scorp (Skylanders) * Enigma (Skylanders) * Chompy Mage (Skylanders) * Elsa (Frozen) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) * Hamtaro (Hamtaro) * Boss (Hamtaro) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) * Chuck - called "Yellow Bird" (Angry Birds) * Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings) * Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings) * Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings) * Blizzard Dragon (Dragon City) * Man with No Name - called "The Good" (Dollars Trilogy) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Frisk (Undertale) * Blundertail (The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night) * Ice Cap (Undertale) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Sans (Undertale) * Toriel (Undertale) * Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) * Alphys (Undertale) * Mettaton (Undertale) * Undyne (Undertale) * Rey (Star Wars) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars) * Dudley Dursley (Harry Potter) * Sirius Black (Harry Potter) * Dementor (Harry Potter) * Nazgûl (The Lord of the Rings) * Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) * Nano (Scratch) * Pico (Scratch) * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) * England (Hetalia) * America (Hetalia) * Yoda (Star Wars) * Scratch (Skylanders) * Maya the Bee (Maya the Bee) * Thanos (Marvel) * Yoshi (Mario) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Waluigi (Mario) * Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars) * Giga (Scratch) These characters were seen (but nobody said their names) * Zavok (Sonic) * Zazz (Sonic) * Master Zik (Sonic) * Zeena (Sonic) * Zor (Sonic) * Zomom (Sonic) * Donkey Kong (Mario/Donkey Kong) * Undina (Sonic) * Starblast the Hedgehog (Sonic FC) * Kylee the Echidna (Sonic FC) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic) * E-123 Omega (Sonic) * Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) * Big the Cat (Sonic) * Espio the Chameleon (Sonic) * Charmy Bee (Sonic) * Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) * Omochao (Sonic) * Anna (Frozen) * Kristoff (Frozen) * Sven (Frozen) * Robots on the Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice cover (Sonic) * Trigger Happy (Skylanders) * Stump Smash (Skylanders) * Stealth Elf (Skylanders) * Gill Grunt (Skylanders) * Eruptor (Skylanders) * Boomer (Skylanders) * Tree Rex (Skylanders) * Crusher (Skylanders) * Hot Head (Skylanders) * Chop Chop (Skylanders) * Hot Dog (Skylanders) * Prism Break (Skylanders) * Jet-Vac (Skylanders) * Pop Fizz (Skylanders) * Chill (Skylanders) * Blast Zone (Skylanders) * Countdown (Skylanders) * Wash Buckler (Skylanders) * Magna Charge (Skylanders) * Mini-Jini (Skylanders) * Food Fight (Skylanders) * Wallop (Skylanders) * Shroomboom (Skylanders) * Wolfgang (Skylanders) * Kaos (Skylanders) * Splat (Skylanders) * Spitfire (Skylanders) * Stormblade (Skylanders) * Scratch Cat (Scratch) * Red (Angry Birds) * Bomb (Angry Birds) * Pig (Angry Birds) * Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) * Flame Dragon (Dragon City) * Electric Dragon (Dragon City) * Hades Dragon (Dragon City) * Poo Dragon (Dragon City) * Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Jennifer Parker (Back to the Future) * Emmett "Doc" Brown (Back to the Future) * Flowey (Undertale) * Asriel Dreemurr* (Undertale) * Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Lando Carlissian (Star Wars) * Jabba the Hutt (Star Wars) * Ewok (Star Wars) * Minor characters on Star Wars movie posters * Gollum (The Lord of the Rings) * Aragorn II Elessar (The Lord of the Rings) * Arwen (The Lord of the Rings) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars) * Petunia Dursley (Harry Potter) - in her only appearance so far, her face was covered by a PlayStation * Charizard (Pokémon) * Bulbasaur (Pokémon) * Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) * Maurice (Madagascar) * Alex (Madagascar) * Melman (Madagascar) * Gloria (Madagascar) * Marty (Madagascar) * Mort (Madagascar) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Skipper (Madagascar) * Kowalski (Madagascar) * Private (Madagascar) * Rico (Madagascar) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Finn (Star Wars) * Phasma (Star Wars) * Morpheus (The Matrix) * Toad (Mario) * Tera (Scratch) * Gobo (Scratch) * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * King Leonidas (300) * Boromir (The Lord of the Rings) * Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) * Mace Windu (Star Wars) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Willy the Bee (Maya the Bee) * Sting the Hornet (Maya the Bee) * Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Blooper (Mario) * Ki-Adi-Mundi (Star Wars) * Padmé Amidala (Star Wars) * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Bull (Spyro) * Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) * Shepherd (Spyro) * Sheep (Spyro) * Gnorc Warrior (Spyro) * Ninja Rhynoc (Spyro) * Sorceress (Spyro) * Ripto (Spyro) * Lava Lizard (Spyro) The Skylander Scratch represents TheLuckOfTheClaw in some bonus projects. She first appears as TheLuckOfTheClaw in "How to join Scratch Team (100%-ish accuracy)". While the names of Luigi and Manic are written in a project, the voice doesn't actually say their names out loud. Asriel Dreemurr's name was mentioned by the Illuminati in Undertale - Illuminati battle. Germany and Italy from Hetalia are indirectly mentioned in the description of "Italy was part of Japan? - Origins of Mario" as their shipping name (Gerita) was used. Some YouTubers were briefly seen in "Vi Hart is Illuminati". The Dark Lord from Miitopia can be seen in "Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator" but not in any other projects. The names of several Marvel characters are listed when it is shown that the Illuminati owns the Infinity Gauntlet, but their names aren't said out loud and pictures of them aren't seen. In their only appearance so far, Lord Farquaard and Markiplier appear as part of the E meme. Unreleased projects Here is a list of projects that were created, but weren't finished/released. All of these are somehow connected to the Illuminati. * YTL is Illuminati * Glitched project from November (temporarily released, see trivia) * Cakes are Illuminati * Tomodachi Life is Illuminati * The Emoji Movie is Illuminati * Deltarune is Illuminati (this project was meant to be a create your own style project where the player could choose to continue out of four options, but was never finished due to the 3.0 update and changes in plans) At one point, there was also going to be a project where it was said that PewDiePie broke the Berlin Wall. Trivia * All of these projects are in a studio called TheLuckOfTheClaw's Peladophobian styled projects. * The beginning of Who is Sonic's true love? features a shipping war, something the Sonic fandom is infamous for. * The secret of Sticks & the Illuminati revealed! also confirms that Ylvis is Illuminati. * According to Blizzard Dragon is Illuminati, the Illuminati is secretly good. * In both Are hashtags the Illuminati? and School is Illuminati, it is stated that hamsters are cuter than dogs. * The Sonic/Shadow/Silver/Amy/Blaze love pentagon reveals that Shadow and Blaze are vampires. * The 2014 FIFA World Cup was mentioned in one project. ** The 2018 FIFA World Cup was mentioned in a later project. The same project also contains mentions of the 1998 and 2006 FIFA World Cups. * The Olympics are the main focus in The Olympics are Illuminati and the event is later mentioned in Top 10 reasons why nanotechnology is BAD! (briefly) and Old Town Road is Illuminati. It is also possible to get mentions of the Olympics in Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator. The following specific Olympics are mentioned or referenced to: **Rio 2016 (Rio is mentioned in The Olympics are Illuminati, and the project description mentions these specific Olympics) ** Lillehammer 1994 (The Olympics are Illuminati) ** Paris 1900 (The Olympics are Illuminati; poster shown and year is stated to have Olympics) ** Berlin 1936 (indirectly mentioned in The Olympics are Illuminati as the 12-year-gap between to modern Olympics is mentioned) ** St. Moritz 1948 (indirectly mentioned in The Olympics are Illuminati as the 12-year-gap between two modern Olympics is mentioned) ** Paris 2024 (Old Town Road is Illuminati) * Gangnam Style was mentioned in multiple projects. * Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator is the LuckOfTheClaw's most loved project as it was featured on September 2, 2016. It had more than 1,000 loves as of September 3 and more than 4,000 favorites and 4,000 loves as of September 11, 2016. ** It was later mentioned in a video by DONG, a YouTube channel connected to Vsauce. * Frisk's name is only mentioned in the alternate/true version of Undertale is NOT Illuminati. In the first version, the name is never mentioned, because it's a spoiler. The alternate version also mentions and shows Toby Fox and shows the Annoying Dog. ** The endings are also different. The first ending shows Flowey, while the true ending shows Asriel. ** Despite this, the first letter of Frisk's name is still included in the part where the first letters of the characters' names form a word that is not Illuminati. * The "wrong time" version of Undertale is NOT Illuminati only shows Flowey. * TheLuckOfTheClaw and the Illuminati also appear in There is no project, which is not part of the studio. That project is connected to Proof of time travel, as TheLuckOfTheClaw is sent back in time in There is no project and then interrupts the ending of Proof of time travel. * Jacksepticeye has been mentioned and shown in 3 projects so far. In all projects, his name is pronounced incorrectly. ** PewDiePie's name is a also pronounced incorrectly in the projects he appears in. *** In projects since 2018, this problem was fixed by typing "Pewdi Pie" into the text to speech website. * The beginning of Who is Rey's father? is very similar to the beginning of Who is Sonic's true love?. This is intentional. * Some of the projects were made for special days/events. So far, there has been at least one such project made every year. ** 4th of July is Illuminati was made for the 4th of July (even though it was released on the 5th). ** School is Illuminati was made as a back to school project. ** Proof of time travel was made for the "future" in Back to the Future 2 (October 21, 2015). ** The Olympics are Illuminati was made for the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. ** This is Halloween was made for Halloween. ** The Illuminati symbol is now a CIRCLE! was made for April Fools' Day (though the description claims it was made for Pi Day). ** Bees are Illuminati was made for Bee Week. * iPhones have been mentioned or seen is some projects ever since the "series" started. However, it wasn't until September 2016 when the word "iPhone" was actually included in a title. * The code Asriel gives at the end of Undertale is NOT Illuminati is the same code as the one used to defeat the Illuminati in Undertale - Illuminati battle. * What does the iPhone 7 reveal? is a sequel to both How many people are there on Earth? and Who is Rey's father?, both of which ended with an Apple-related "cliffhanger". ** Is TheLuckOfTheClaw Nano? is a sequel to What does the iPhone 7 reveal? as it contains references to nanotechnology turning people into Nanos. * It is revealed in What does the iPhone 7 reveal? that Rey's father is a character from Star vs. the Forces of Evil and that Apple made nanotechnology in order to turn everyone into Nanos. * Is RapunzafanMSP really 13? also confirms that Italy is part of the United States. ** This is further continued in Italy was part of Japan? - Origins of Mario where it is revealed that Italy was originally part of Japan. * Sonic and Skylanders references are used commonly, especially during earlier projects. * The Illuminati is also mentioned in some of the "other conspiracy theories", confirming it just isn't the main point in them. * Is the Illuminati real? also confirms that the world is fake. * The proof that this is Halloween in the project This is Halloween is never shown because the project is supposedly banned by Donald Trump after Mexico is mentioned. ** In the same project, it is also implied that Donald Trump destroyed the world. ** The project was originally supposed to reveal the proof as well as contain mentions of some other countries, but TheLuckOfTheClaw never bothered to finish to project, so that's why it ended like that. * King Leonidas, Morpheus, Buzz and Woody are only featured as parts of memes. * The "100%-ish accuracy" in the title of one project is a referance to SuperCarlinBroters' Google Autofill series. * There was going to be a project revealing how the Illuminati is actually a group pretending to be a secret society in order to gain more fame but was "scrapped" because the project glitched when TheLuckOfTheClaw attempted to add an outro and remained glitched even after the outro was removed. It was temporarily published with the name Glitched project from November but was then unpublished again. * Does pineapple belong on pizza? contains references to PPAP. ** The project also reveals that Donald Trump hates pineapple on pizza while the Illuminati loves pineapple on pizza, hinting that Donald Trump and the Illuminati might in fact be enemies. * TheLuckOfTheClaw also made a Google translated version of School is Illuminati but it is not included in the studio. * The Jedi are Illuminati also reveals that the Illuminati is the light side of the Force. * Is TheLuckOfTheClaw Nano? was released over a year after the previous project in this series, The Jedi are Illuminati. * Are YOU Illuminati? (test) is TheLuckOfTheClaw's 200th project. This was already planned in 2017, although the project was delayed due to lag issues. * In Bees are Illuminati, it is stated that the dab is bad. Oddly enough, DanTDM is not included in the project. ** Said information is later stated in Top 10 reasons why nanotechnology is BAD! * Due to its length,Top 10 reasons why nanotechnology is BAD! confirms many things that could make conspiracy theories of their own. ** Apple hates Scratch. ** The Infinity Gauntlet uses nanotechnology. ** Both nanotechnology and the color blue are bad. ** Donald Trump becoming the president of the United States was because of him owning a special Donald Trump iPhone 7. ** Dinosaurs are nanos. ** Mario avoids pits because they contain nanotechnology as a result of so many Yoshis getting dropped in the pits. ** Is TheLuckOfTheClaw Nano? is actually about 3141 rather than 2018 (as previously assumed), meaning TheLuckOfTheClaw is most likely not Nano as of 2018. ** Nanos do not have internet access. ** Nanotechnology is Illuminati. * In Top 10 reasons why nanotechnology is BAD!, there is a special clip only shown if the year is set to 3141. The reason for this choice is because they are the first 4 digits of Pi (3.141...), so 3141 would be considered Pi Year. * The SADDEST facts about Nanos (YIAY #1) confirms several nanotechnology related things: ** Nanotechnology turns memes, including Waluigi, into Nanos. ** The word "ban" is actually an arconym that stands for "Become a Nano". ** Nanotechnology has been around since at least the time of the dinosaurs. ** Gangnam Style getting a billion views turned Earth into Nano. * A short part of The SADDEST facts about Nanos (YIAY #1) is more similar to Vsauce's content than jacksfilms', with the voice saying "Or is it?" and the Vsauce music playing. * In The SADDEST facts about Nanos (YIAY #1), it is stated that there is "absolutely no Nano representation" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but a picture of Yoshi is shown in the background as a nod to the fact that Yoshis were previously claimed to be Nanos. * What is T-Series? adds on nanotechnology by introducing gigatechnology, which is the reverse on nanotechnology. Said project also claims everything was Nano before 1998. * What is T-Series? is a longer than usual project and confirms several things: ** France and India are the same country. *** THE END IS NEAR! (not clickbait) expands on this by suggesting that Israel could also be the same country, but later concludes this is not the case. ** Google is French. ** The founding of Google was funded with the money France earned from the 1998 FIFA World Cup. ** T-Series created Google and is about to release Google 2. ** The original release of Google lead to a gigatechnology outbreak. ** Google 2 will be released on the day T-Series becomes the most subscribed YouTube channel and will lead to a second gigatechnology outbreak. ** PewDiePie knew about all of this, and decided to call his fans 9-year-olds to warn people without making it too obvious (as doing so would delete his channel). ** The main reason PewDiePie wants to stay most subscribed is to stop T-Series from causing a second gigatechnology outbreak. * What is T-Series? makes references to several events that happened in 1998: ** The release of Windows 98 (9 years before the release of the iPhone, which was 9 years before the release of the iPhone 7) ** France winning the FIFA World Cup (also happened in 2018 and failed to happen in 2006 when Italy beat France) ** The release of Google ** The release of Spyro the Dragon (and Spyro Reignited Trilogy in 2018) ** PewDiePie's 9th birthday (and him calling his fans 9-year-olds today) ** One parallel between 1998 and 2008 that was not included (but noted by Star elsewhere) was Israel winning the Eurovision Song Contest. * At the end of What is T-Series?, the project encourages the user to subscribe to PewDiePie, claiming doing so will save the world. ** This may contradict a previous statement of the world becoming Nano in 2012, meaning a gigatechnology outbreak would actually turn the world back to normal. This may be a reference to the fact that Scratchers as of November 2018 are not Nanos and as such, are turned into Gigas by gigatechnology. *** The REAL end of the world? NOT Gangnam Style or T-Series! confirms that Earth turning into Nano is false, and it is donut shaped instead. Despite this, a round Earth image is used most of the time. * THE END IS NEAR! (not clickbait) has several typical clickbait traits, such as all caps in title, the "not clickbait" part, and a thumbnail with an emoji and a red arrow. * THE END IS NEAR! (not clickbait) ends with a rickroll rather than a conclusion. * The REAL end of the world? NOT Gangnam Style or T-Series! tells users to subscribe to Jaiden Animations. Previously, some projects had told users to subscribe to PewDiePie. * Projects since TheLuckOfTheClaw's comeback in 2018 have generally had a darker tone to them, especially ones involving nanotechnology and gigatechnology. However, the dark nanotechnology theme has been a thing since 2016 and these projects have contained mentions of the end of the world since the second project, Sonic 06 is Illuminati! * Bowser Jr. was originally planned to make an appearance in Old Town Road is Illuminati. * The following ships (pairings) have been been shown or hinted in at least one project. Ships in bold have been established as "true". ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Amy Rose ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Sally Acorn ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Princess Elise ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Mina Mongoose ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Breezie the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog/mysterious yellow character ** Sonic the Hedgehog/RosenRoll the Hedgehog (or simply "fan character") ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat ** Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog ** Shadow the Hedgehog/Amy Rose ** Shadow the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat ** Silver the Hedgehog/Amy Rose ** Silver the Hedgehog/Blaze the Cat ** Blaze the Cat/Amy Rose ** Shadow the Hedgehog/fan character ** Silver the Hedgehog/fan character ** Amy Rose/fan character ** Blaze the Cat/fan character ** Germany/Italy (description only) ** America/England Category:Scratch Category:Featured Articles